A Daughter's Love
by AmethystB
Summary: ‘It’ being the surprise I was so anxiously awaiting to give to her, and yet dreading it so much I felt nervous about it. ...One-shot Mother's Day fic...enjoy


**Amethyst Blizzard: **My gawd, something must be in the air cause I feel like writing twenty-four seven…It's almost scary…This time 'round I felt like writing a cute Mother's Day fic, since it's just around the corner. It doesn't really need a whole lot of explanation considering it's just a very short one-shot and it's…gulps cute…

**Floramon: **Yeah, not exactly your style, eh Ame? Ah what the hell? This'll show people you actually have a soft side…

**A/N:** Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of…

**Disclaimer: **Digimon belongs to its respectful owners, and has nothing to do with me except being the main source of my imagination, so you have to just respect my non-existent authority! Hah!

One-shot coming right up for ya, with no romance involved whatsoever…strange that, ne? Rika's point of view, as this will give me the opportunity to focus more on her shy side. And she may seem a little OOC…

**Floramo: **clears throat

**A/N:** Ok, a lot OOC…so sue me!

A Daughter's Love 

I slung my heavy bag over my tired shoulder and slid my door shut, quietly. I did not want her to know I was home, as then my cover would be blown. She was home earlier than I was, as expected, and I had to be careful she wouldn't notice my unexpected return home; she thought I with the other Tamers at the park, however, that was cleverly my cover. 

Behind the sanctity of my mahogany paper door, I gently lifted my dreaded school uniform up over my head and heaved a sigh. I slipped on my usual jeans and a sky blue halter-top and pulled the tie in my hair out, letting it fall loosely to my shoulders. Another school day had finally passed and I couldn't be happier, even though it was only Monday…and I did have homework. However, I put off my homework just this once to rummage around in my bag, looking for _it_. 'It' being the surprise I was so anxiously awaiting to give to her, and yet dreading it so much I felt nervous about it. It was a big deal for me, considering I hadn't given her something like this since I was about five years old, and now, nine years on, I'm starting it again. I do owe it to her, after all, but this isn't just about repaying a debt; it's about love.

And that's what I want it to mean this year: a token of my love and appreciation for her. 

******I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now******

I heard a twig lightly snap from behind my bedroom door and stopped fiddling with my bag, coming to instead stand a little way from the door with my arms behind my back. Innocent until proven guilty, right? I inhaled sharply when the door slid slowly open, revealing inch by inch the shadow behind the thin door. I breathed a sigh of relief when it turned out to be Grandma, coming to check if I was home yet. Yes, Grandma knew about my little scheme, in fact, she was the one who gave me the courage to actually do it. 

A smile lit up my grandmother's seemingly age-less features when she saw me. "Oh, good. You're home, Dear. I was beginning to worry you hadn't found it. Well, have you?"

She slid close the door and walked in, taking a stand next to me. I nodded and went over to my bag, this time opening the smallest compartment and dug my hand into it. I felt the soft velvet cover of the simple box and took it out. Grandma gasped and ran her hand over it. She then looked at me, while I tried to compose my 'I don't care' nature, though to no avail. Her smile had an affect on me that I couldn't quite grasp and I found myself smiling back. She then nodded knowingly, and backed off slightly.

Nodding my appreciation, I slid the slight box into the pocket of my jeans. "Time to face the music." My expression then turned into a seemingly emotionless one, though it held no real anger or suppression. It was just _there_.

******Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**

I placed both of my hands into the back pockets of my jeans and walked towards the other door of my room, the one that ran into the kitchen, where my mother was. Taking a deep breath, I proceeded through the door and into the hallway. Barely audible was my mother's humming, a tune to which I was now used to. 

As I walked down the impressive hall, I ran my fingers lightly over the intricate designs carved into the deep-crimson wood. Patterns laced with swirls of imaginative design were what my fingers pressed into as I came closer to the kitchen. Aromas of experimental cuisine wafted into the very end of the hall, where I stopped to once again finger the velvet of the box from my pocket. Memories of the day passed seemed to drift to me as if on an invisible wind. 

_"Miss Nonaka? Are you listening to me? Miss Nonaka?"_

My thoughts had been broken as the sharp edge of my teacher's voice drifted – more like intruded – into my head. My eyes had immediately met with his, and we serenaded in a silent staring contest, me of course coming out victorious. When his eyes left me, my ice-violet orbs just pierced the back of his neck as he walked to the blackboard. I didn't even need to say anything and people would be intimidated by me…

The memory dissolved as I was brought back to reality by my mother's sudden progression in vocalism. Before she was humming – which was ok – but now she was full on singing – which wasn't ok. I sighed irritably and reminded myself again why I was doing this…

"Is this it, Miss?" 

_I looked at the middle-aged man behind the counter of the jeweler and nodded quickly, wanting to just get out of there as fast as humanly possible. Jewelry wasn't my scene, and I never wanted it to be, either. I watched as the man carefully picked it up from behind the glass and fold it into a case, where it was then placed in a blue velvet box. He asked me if I wanted it gift-wrapped, but I declined; it was much more natural just giving the box without all the delicate decorations. It was more convenient, anyhow. He placed it in a small paper bag and handed it to me, telling me the price in the process. I handed over just enough money and waited for a receipt before walking out of the store, concealing the paper by placing it carefully into my schoolbag…_

******I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now**

A choral voice drifted into one ear – and went straight out the other one. I cringed, as my mother hit a high note, quite effectively – just not in a good way. Maybe now wasn't a good time to give it to her…No! Stop that, Rika! Stop procrastinating and just do it! Right…I breathed in deeply again and closed my eyes. All at once, another memory consumed me and I felt unsure about doing this.

_"Rika, honey! I had the most amazing day…"_

_My mother's voice had drifted to me through the hall, as I sat down near the small pond in the backyard. I had sighed as I resigned to lethargy. My mother would always put her trivialities before mine, no matter how big or small. After all, it was in her nature to do so; she _was _a model…_

******Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything**

I remained lingered in the hall, unsure of what to do, though silently in my heart I knew exactly what I _would_ do. I picked through my front pocket until I grasped the box in my hand. Pulling it out, I once again took a deep breath and resigned myself to forfeiting my almost untouchable pride. I righted the velvet box in my hand so as the bottom was facing my palm. I took a step forward, allowing for sudden negative thoughts to evaporate into nothing and willed myself to walk. I was more nervous than I initially anticipated, but kept them compressed as I walked over to my mother.

"Mom…"

She looked up immediately, curious face piercing through my layers of pretence. Mothers always had a way of doing that…

"What is it., Honey? I was just about to put this in the oven…" She trailed off as she turned to open the oven and shove the plate of food into the heated furnace. 

I couldn't put it off any longer… "Mom, I have something to give you.." I watched as she turned curiously around, her blonde hair swinging slightly with her movement. She was waiting for me to continue…I flicked my wrist around and revealed the dark blue velvet box, laden with only a tiny white box at the top. "Happy Mother's Day. Sorry it's a bit late…"

She walked up to me and looked stunned. I could tell she couldn't believe what she was seeing; I couldn't even believe I was doing this. "Rika…" She took the box from me hand and carefully opened it, hesitantly flicking her eyes to mine. She gasped when she looked inside and took out the sliver chain bracelet, decorated slightly with a love heart either side of the stylish writing: _'A Daughter's Love.'_

**A/N: **Hope that wasn't _too_ soft a side for Rika…I tried! The song was Evanescence's "Fields Of Innocence". Reviews are appreciated as always as well as 'constructive criticism', just no flames, as they will be ignored. 

Ciao

Amethyst


End file.
